percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Birth
The Birth A story about two sons of Hephaestus.this is the story of the twins, Rayne and Keith Chance. "We may have the same parents and the same birthday but we are nothing alike becaus I'm not you.I'm myself and you and I are different persons."'' - Rayne Chance '' Prologue It was a bright sunny day in New York and young Alice Chance was just on her way to sell her painting when she came across a young man. From what Alice have noticed this guy is the same age as her only he has big hands and a strong figure. Alice was amazed she had never seen anyone like him and the first thing that came into her mind was to paint him. This was typical Alice always wanting to paint everything she finds amazing and abnormal.(not that you're abnormal mysterious guy) "umm..sir can you please come to my house later on?" Alice asked. The old guy was confused and startled but he manage a smile he knew that the girl was somehow interesting and fun. He then decided that he would go. After all it's not everyday a girl like her came into his way. "Sure why not?" The old guy answered. Alice jumped with glee as if she just won an international award saying she's the best artist in the world. Their conversation was interupted when a train passes by behind them. Making Alice aware of the time the surroundings and the painting she was holding. "I'm sorry but I have to go." Alice said excussing herself politely to the man she was talking to a while ago. The man watch as Alice left and with a smile on his face he pulled out some metals from his poket and slowly he began to create a work of art. Thinking to himself he said: I'll give this to her tomorrow.... (Camp Half-Blood) "Two humans with the same faces will lead to the destruction of different races Under no circumtances should they be born Fire and Metal will torn The very fabric of reality shall burn Children of Hephaestus the two of you have been warn" Chapter 1 It was cold in Russia when Alice gave birth to twins. She knew nothing about who they're father are. Some say it's Richard the chinese man who works with her while some say it was her lover who sent her to Russia, who brought her a house just for her to stay in while some say it was the man who gave her the necklace but no one really knows. Not even Alice. 'it was for their safety the reason why their father has disappeared.' Alice said calling it love instead of betrayal. Everyone just laugh at her arrogance. To others Alice was just a silly girl working at the restaurant a normal American who retreated to Russia, away from the prying eyes of her lover's parents. For them the story sounds stupid but for Alice the story is the most romantic thing that ever happened to her. 'I'm an artist I tend to look at things differently.' that's what Alice always say denying that she was strange and odd or does not belong to the group of people she has been with for a year. Alice looked at her babies, they were both boys but unlike most twins they do not look alike. Alice smiled and kiss the foreheads of her babies. 'Just like mother like sons. You two are my guardian angel.' Alice would say everytime the two babies cry or do something amazing. For 3 long years it has been like this peaceful and safe. Everyone loving each other until the arrogant Solice came. He claim himself to be handsome, to be someone who people look up to and he claims to be looking for two children around 3 years old who look alike. Alice quickly panicks. What if he took my children away? But she reassured herself as she looked at her sons. They look nothing alike. "If that Solice ever came here and take the two of you I'm going to punch him right in the eye." Alice would always tell her children. For her it was only a joke that will never come true. But one day the unexpected happened, what Alice thought would always just be a nightmare came true. Solice heard the story of Alice, the love, the betreyal and most inportantly her sons. But before he could enter Alice's house he was stoped by Alice's neighboors. The neighboors that constantly laughed at her arrogance and ignorance are now here protecting her and her children. "Leave America. We do not need your company here. You can not take away Alice or her children for they have not done any harm on you or do you want us to call the police for child abuse?" one of them asked. Solice only laughed and with a smile on his face he glowed and all of a suden he disappeared but even though he was gone everyone felt his presence and his final words still haunts them until now. "This place is amazing! I have never seen any people like you but this matter is worse than you think. The fate of the world lies on those two's hand. Now you will suffer a curse, for you only cares about yourselves and thinks that you will not be affected by the outside world. From this day on it will always be white in your place for the sun will go so high that it will not even touch your clouds." Chapter 2 Ever since Solice's appearance it has been snowing ever since in that small village in Russia. No one knows about it for like Solice have said everyonee in this village came here to leave the world. This is the ultimate hidding pace for them, they for one are all arogant of asking and seeking hep from the others from the outside world. It has been 2 years ever since it all started and by one everyone doesn't care anymore about the weather for them it is part of their own lives. Now 5 years old both Keith and Rayne Chance, twin sons of Alice Chance know already of their own power, for them it was a gift given to them to protect their mother and the village that protected them when they were young. They helped everyone who needed fire or need fixing, to the villagers they are miracles of the world given to them. One day when the two boys were returning home they passed by a statue or a girl. It was made of ice for a second the two of them were admiring the little girl who is around their age. As they stared at it they begin to see her eyes sparkling as if she is alive, only trapped inside that block of ice. "We need to save her." Rayne said so suddenly. " Night." Keith replied. He did not even take his eyes of the statue as if it has enchantments that Keith has fallen for. "Night? What are you talking about Keith? " "We'll save her during the night. You know because of the two of us it's been snowing for about 2 years now here in this village. If they saw us using our powers they might..." "Keith...the two of us are five years old don't you think it's odd that the two of us are thinking this way? Acting this way?" "Remember what mama said? The two of us are special. Special Rayne!" Later that night Rayne and Keith pretended to be asleep when their mother look at their bed but later that evening when they knew their mother was sound asleep they sneak out towards the girl statue. Rayne built a machine that would get Keith up towards the head of the statue to melt the ice. Once they were done melting the ice of the statue gir. They wraped the girl in a warm blanket and together they head home. They out her in the middle of their bed giving wramth to her. The next morning the twins found the girl wearing one of their clothes and looking at them smilling. Rayne and Keith looked at her, blushing. The two were nervous, they knew nothing of what they need to say to her. "My name's Kayla Landers. You two?" She asked. "I'm Keith and this is Rayne. We're twins." Chapter 3 It's been four years since the twins had rescued Kayla Landers. Kayla appears to know a lot of things about her mother and their used to be house. Keith and Rayne admire all the stories that Kayla used to tell but as time passes by Kayla seems to get sadder and sadder. There were times where in she wouldn't talk at all. "Are you okay?" Keith asked Kayla. "I'm just fine, I just miss my mother and especially my home." Kayla said with a sad look on her face. Keith looked at the ground and just then he saw a small toy car. He suddenly had an idea. "Why don't we travel towards your home? I know mom would understand. Rayne can make a machine that we could ride! " Keith said with a smile on his face. Taken by surprised, Kayla hugged Keith and start crying. "You're the best Keith!" Unknown to them a stranger was looking, following their move. Finding an oportunity to attack. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Keith! Come on! Why are you always so slow? I you don't hurry up we're gonna leave you!" Warned Rayne to his twin brother but even though with those words it can be seen in Rayne's face that he himself would not do such a thing. As if right on cue Keith appeared and jump towards the airplane that Rayne created. Right beside him sat Kayla with her ever beautiful green hair and eyes that changes color. "Kayla isn't this cool? You get to go home now! And then right after you meet your mom we'll be touring around the world!" "Ehem!" Rayne countered as he went towards the pilot's seat. "What?" Keith asked in a very annoyed voice. "We'll be only touring Manhattan not the who world Keith, remember mom expects us to be home before the month ends." "Fine." Keith grubled. Category:Animalandia Category:Adventure Category:Short Story Category:Friendship